Trinity Rivers
by ChocoKoko
Summary: When Trinity is thrown into the war between the Autobots and Deceptions, what will happen, and how will she take it? However, it seems as though she already knows a Cybertronian...
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers.

A/N: What'd I tell you? Kelly won't be in this chapter, but in the next. So much stories to handle now... Please tell me what you think so far.

* * *

The red-headed girl was silent, standing over the large crater. Silently, she picked up some soil and dropped it inside, and then she brought out a necklace, and at the end was a metal looking thing.

"It's been 9 years," her voice a mild whisper, reflecting back on her memories.

_Flashback_

_"I am sick of this shit!"_

_The girl whimpered, clutching onto the maid's waist, who in turn patted the girl's head._

_"They're at it again..." she muttered, hugging the small girl._

_"Why are mommy and daddy fighting?" the small girl squeaked, clutching her brown teddy bear to her chest._

_"Oh, you poor thing," ignoring the question, the maid bent down and looked into the small girl's seaweed green eyes, "why don't you go outside and play? Mommy and daddy are busy."_

_"Will they be okay?" the small girl asked, wincing when she heard plates crashing._

_"Yes, Aunty Ally will be watching over them," the maid gave the girl's shoulder a reassuring squeeze._

_"OK! I trust Aunty Ally!" the girl gave a wide grin, and ran off outside._

* * *

_Looking at the sky with wide eyes, she saw a comet._

_"Ooh! I should make a wish!" she declared, but then paused, "wait...it's going down...and down...and down..."_

_Eyes widening, she realized that she should back up, but was too awed to do anything. The comet, with a loud thud, landed a few yards in front of her, splattering dirt on her tiny form. She shuddered and spat out some dirt, carefully taking one forward. She could feel heat radiating from the deep crater, and another step, she fell into the crater._

_"Gyah!" she cried out, trying to clutch the sides to soften the fall. With a thud, she landed against the burning ball of metal? "Owww...that hurts!" she whined, rolling over on her front, careful not to touch her back. After a few minutes of squealing, she slowly sat up and stared at the mass of silver._

_"Whoa...awesome," she whispered, reaching out a dirt covered hand to touch it again. She hesitated when it was centimeters from the mass. "I might be burned," she cocked her head, and then grinned. She blowed hard on a spot and placed her hand on it, and then retreated._

_"OW! HOT!" she whined. Slowly, the mass began to uncurl itself, and she meeped as she fell onto her butt, watching it stand up, blue lights shining on its face?_

_There was a few clicks and some other language she couldn't understand, until in English, "Ugh. I got dirt in my chassis!" the form seemed to shudder, as if it was trying to shake it off._

_"Hi!" although scared a little, she stood up and met the giant form's gaze._

_"It's a squishy," it said, eyes narrowing, "disgusting!"_

_"That's not nice!" she complained. "You should be nice you big bully!"_

_The form paused and cocked his head, eyes brightening. The little girl had to wonder on what exactly he was doing._

_But before that, he fell to the floor with a thud, sparks flying from the center of his chest. Raising an eyebrow, the little girl gingerly placed a foot on his hand. He twitched, but didn't move. Gathering her courage, she placed another foot and kept on wobbling to the sparks, clutching her bear close to chest. Curiously, she peered into the hole and her eyes widened._

_"It's so shiny!" she squealed, reaching out a hand as to rub the inside._

_"No! Bad squishy! Stay outta there!" the form complained, trying to swat her._

_"Lemme touch!" she argued back. Ah, little children and their need to grab everything, "it feels really warm!" she commented, hopping off to grab another shiny thing. Grinning, she clutched the shiny green crystal looking thing and hopped back onto the hand all the way up to the chest._

_"What are you doing?" the form asked, trying to get up._

_"Bad giant! Don't move! I wanna put this shiny thing inside!" she held it up._

_"What good would that do?" it grunted, obviously in pain._

_"I dunno!" she dropped the item in there, and the form recoiled and stiffened. There was silence, and the girl popped her head over the gaping hole, watching as the hole started to close and glow brightly. The form then relaxed greatly, but was still laying down on the ground._

_"I feel better," it commented, "you're not so bad for a squishy."_

_"My name is not squishy," the girl pouted._

_"Alright, what's your designation?"_

_"Uh?"_

_"Ugh...what's your name?" it was holding back something._

_"Trinity!" she gurgled, sitting down on the area that used to have a hole, "and yours?"_

_The form hesistated, before replying with a, "Sunstreaker. Squi- Trinity, why aren't you scared of me? By what I've researched, normally squishies are afraid of things like us."_

_Trinity cocked her head, letting her red bangs fall into her eyes, considering the question. She thought, eyebrows furrowing as she tried to come up with an answer. Finally, she replied with, "I guess its because there are things scarier than you, no offense," she added quickly, "but I think vampires are more scarier than you. And ghosts. I hate ghosts. And sometimes, my daddy is scarier than everything combined."_

_"Your...daddy?" Sunstreaker repeated the word, bright blue eyes glowing a little, "in our terms, we call them creators."_

_"What's your terms? You're from another planet, so your language must be different from English," the girl pointed out. Sunstreaker gave a nod, feeling more comfortable with this human._

_"I'm from Cybertron. I came here looking for the Autobots. I guess you haven't seen them?"_

_"No," Trinity sighed, "I never go into the city. I'm homeschooled, so I mostly stay home. When mommy and daddy are fighting, Aunty Ally sends me out to play outside, and I can't come back to the house until a few days later. I have a treehouse, though, so I have somewhere to sleep." she perked up as if she realized something, "but my tree house isn't big enough for the two of us. Sorry. Where will you sleep?" she asked._

_"I can't fully move yet," Sunstreaker grunted, trying to move, "so I guess I'll recharge here."_

_"But it's so cold tonight!" Trinity exclaimed. Sunstreaker gave a metallic shrug._

_"We Cybertronians don't get cold like your organic bodies do, at least not that easily." he replied, "besides, you shouldn't be worried about me. Why would your creators leave a sparkling to recharge by herself?" he seemed to be frowning. Triniry shrugged this time._

_"I dunno, but Aunty Ally says I'll be safe in the treehouse," she replied sadly. She curled up on the center of Sunstreaker's chest, feeling warmth seeping into her body, "But it's warmer here than my treehouse." she murmured, hugging her teddy bear. Sunstreaker gave a frown again, still wondering on what Trinity said. He was about to say something, but his sensors told him that Triniry was drifting to recharge, or 'sleep', as she called it. He slowly placed his servo over her, and instantly she curled up more._

_"Good night Sunny," she murmured._

_Normally, Sunstreaker would have a 'bitchy fit', but this sparkling was okay, in his terms at least._

_

* * *

_

_"I don't want you to go!" Trinity pouted, crossing her arms over her chest._

_"But I have to find Optimus and the others," Sunstreaker pointed out, "and I'm sure we'll meet again."_

_The sunlight bounced off his golden colored armor. Trinity had helped him pick a alternate form the last few days, and what better choice than her dad's expensive Ferrari? The two had really gotten along, and Trinity didn't want him to go._

_"But you're my first friend!" she protested, going to hug his ankle, "I don't wanna be left alone!" Trinity herself knew that it was a selfish thing of her to ask, but she had been alone for forever. At first, Sunstreaker thought about staying, but shook his head, gently bending down and placed a finger on her shouler._

_"I swear on my spark we'll met again," he said, placing something, as best as a giant hand could, around her neck. She picked it up and awed at it._

_"What is it Sunny?"_

_"A Cybertronian necklace, made of rare metals."_

_"It's from Cybertron?"_

_"Yes."_

_"Then you kep it," her sadness gone, she shook her head, "it's the only thing you have from home, and I can't take that away from you."_

_"Yes, you can," Sunstreaker insisted. They kept arguing for a few more minutes, till Trinity finally got annoyed of Sunstreaker's pesturing._

_"Fine. I'll treasure it, mind you. It's pretty, Sunny!" she gave a grin, but it disappeared as he transformed into the Ferrari. "Well, see you soon?"_

_"Yes, see you soon," Sunstreaker was still getting used to Earth customs._

_End Flashback_

Smiling sadly, the red-headed girl at the edge of the cater, her hair in a low braid going past her back, her seaweed green eyes shone with sadness. Her name is Trinity Rivers. The green crystals hanging from her ears shone brightly, before the light faded.

"Trinity!" an old woman called, her face like a young adult, but the grays sprouting from her scalp betrayed her age.

"Yes, I know. Thanks Ally," Trinity added, gathering her bags, "I'll be back fast."

Ally nodded, "Yes, its better. Your mother needs her medicine fast."


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Hmm, I'm confused, and I'm sure some of you are too. Sunny last chapter had arrived on Earth before Optimus and the others, so present time is a few months after the Egypt battle.

Phew~ I feel less confused.

Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers.

* * *

Trinity, hands on her knees, panted hard as she clutched the lumpy bag to her chest. It was almost time, and she was late.

"D-darn it..." she gasped, clutching the rail, _M-mom. I have to go on for her. Stupid shoes!_

Mustering all her energy, she nearly hit herself for forgetting to buy the groceries, _Gah...I'll do that after- WAH! It's almost time!_

Sending her adrenalin to her slender legs, she started to run fast. Swerving to avoid people, especially those who were staring, she saw the stairs leading to the lower part of town, where her motorcycle was parked. She nearly gave a cheer, but she couldn't celebrate until she delivered the medicine to her mom. _She's dying_, Trinity reminded herself, which in turn gave her more confidence.

But as she reached the top step, she tripped on the unknown.

Trinity, however, did not have time to think, as she clutched on the lumpy bag tighter and shut her seaweed green eyes shut, waiting for her body to collide with the steps. She knew that she would probably break her neck, since it was a concrete staircase going down, so she'll roll down painfully, but she knew if she did not deliver the medicine in time, her mom would die. She then clutched her necklace too, and tucked the bag against her stomach.

And then, her head thudded against something, but it was not the solid concrete. Instead, something wrapped tightly around her, as if trying to keep her safe. Slowly opening her eyes and looking up, she met the face of a boy. He had bright blue, yet stunning eyes, not like she had ever seen, and he also had bleached blond hair that went over his eyes a little. Trinity frowned inside, as if she had seen this boy before, but shook it off as she backed up out of his embrace.

"I-i'm sorry for bumping into you. I have to go!" she managed to say before running back down the stairs, her heart thumping and blush rising to her cheeks. _Who was that? _she had wondered but shook her head, clearing her of everything before stuffing the bag into her backpack, which she put on before clipping on her yellow helmet and driving off. _Please mom, don't die yet. I have it. _she pleaded in her head, as she picked up speed a little.

* * *

"I'm here!" she panted, bursting through the large doorway and hastily looking around, as if expecting something to attack her.

"Trinity!" Ally ran from a room, which Trinity recognized as the living room, "your mother collapsed on the couch..."

Trinity didn't hear the rest, for she, without hesitation, ran where Ally was, to find her mother breathing violently, and her body jerking. Chewing on her bottom lip, trinity hurriedly ripped the top of the bag off before taking out the bright orange bottle that contained the single pill that was the source of her mother's life.

"Mom, I'm here," Trinity said in a calm voice, accepting the glass of water another maid brought, "here, just swallow this pill..."

* * *

Laura Rivers gasped, coughing out some water, but successfully swallowed the pill, and her jerking stopped and her breathing calmed. She turned her head to meet her daughter's seaweed green eyes, and she at once felt at ease.

"Trinity," she said in a hoarse voice. Her daughter gave a small smile.

"Hey mom. How're you feeling?"

"Been better," her mom muttered, as Ally put a blanket over her.

"You should get some rest," she scolded, and then turned to Trinity, "and where do you think you're going?"

"To get some groceries."

"Honestly, child. You shouldn't do so much," Ally shook her head, "you should leave that job for the maids, and your lesson starts in-"

She was stopped by the door slamming and the revving of engines. Ally groaned and ran a hand through her brown and gray hair. _That child never listens_, she thought miserably.

* * *

Trinity clutched onto the groceries in her arms, almost tripping on how heavy it was.

But before that, she immediately crashed into something, and gave a small meep.

"What the hell are you doing?" a voice snapped.

Trinity cowered, trying to sputter apologies. The voice kept on yelling and cursing, "Seriously! Don't you have a girlfriend to kiss to?"

Trinity's eyes widened, at the girl who supposedly was yelling at her. She had long, pure black hair and aqua blue eyes that were glaring at something. Trinity took a closer look and saw a Blue-tooth piece in her ear, and calmed down. The girl seemed to notice her, and the glare died away.

"Oh, sorry," she apologized, helping Trinity up, "no, Sam, I wasn't talking to you. Just shut up for a minute! Alright, sorry again. I was talking to the idiot of my brother, Sam. You OK?" the girl's eyes were worried, and then they hardened, "Sam, SHUT UP!"

"I wasn't watching where I saw going," Trinity added, bending down to pick up her groceries, "I'm sorry too."

"The name's Kelly," the girl said, helping Trinity picked up a bag, "and you?"

"T-trinity," she stuttered, amazed that this pretty girl was talking to her. Kelly's face was kind, and Trinity knew Kelly herself was kind, but with a rebellious side to her personality.

"Seems like a lot of groceries for a girl like you," Kelly mused, shaking Trinity's free hand. Trinity didn't notice, though, that her earrings glowed a bright green, and as Kelly brought her hand away, they faded.

"I'm used to it," Trinity laughed, as did Kelly. Kelly said her good-bye, before walking off, cursing at her brother. Trinity giggled a little, as it died down, her eyes shone with sadness. She was an only child, so she wouldn't know what it feels like to have a brother.

* * *

As Trinity neared to where her motorcycle, she nearly dropped her groceries, again, but this time in surprise. Right next to her was a golden yellow Ferrari.

_C-could it be? D-dad?_ Trinity thought, placing her groceries down and peering at it with interest. Her eyes brightened as she recognized the little symbol on the driver's side, her dad's company symbol, but frowned.

"Dad didn't tell us he was in town," she muttered, kneeling down to observe the symbol, "and yet, only my dad has that symbol on his car, besides-" she froze, lost in memories, before shaking it off. She delicately traced her fingers over the symbol, and she thought the car shuddered.

Something caught her eyes, and she saw yet another symbol, but it was on the front grill of the car. Slowly, she crawled and gasped at what she found. Hesitantly, she reached hand to rub the symbol. She thought it looked like some kind of face.

Cocking her head, she continued tracing the lines with her fingers, and again, she thought the car this time _shivered_. And then, something caught her eyes on the passenger door, and in the most elegant inscription she ever saw in any kind of signature, she saw eleven words.

_Sunstreaker..._

She gasped, using a hand to cover her mouth. Memories flooded her mind, and she almost fainted, but then she shook her head violently, tears almost blurring her vision.

_No, it can't be. Maybe it's someone else's car, _she whimpered in her mind, _i-it's not dad or him...it can't be..._

Trinity gathered her composure, and stood up, the wind blowing her braid violently around as she looked at her surroundings. "I should get going home. I have lessons," she reminded herself, gathering her groceries and walking to her motorcycle.

This time, though, she faintly noticed her earrings glowing a bright green again, as she touched the Ferrari_, _and when she walked away, her earrings faded on to their pale green_._

_

* * *

_

As the Ferrari, as crazy as it may sound, watched the girl walk away, almost starting up his engine to chase after her. He still couldn't believe he let a squishy touch his exterior, but somehow, her touch seemed familiar.

And, as he heard her muttering to herself, and saw the necklace she was wearing, he knew.

He knew it was his Trinity.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers.

A/N: Pssh...I can't think when I'm hungry.

So sorry for not updating for a while, but my brother kept on hogging the computer, and I can't let my parents look at my fanfics. XD

But, I decided to post this early and make it SORTA short, since I have to go sleep and I didn't want to keep my readers waiting.

* * *

_Sweet, Sweet Dreams..._

[Kneeling down, Trinity stared at the glowing green light from the deep crater. Cocking her head, she could only wonder on what it was.

_I remember...it was for..._ Trinity paused in her thinking. What was it for? Green light emitted from the ground she was standing on, and she saw her, as a little girl. If she was an anime character, this would be a sweatdrop moment. _Ugh...why am I playing in mud for?_]

Trinity opened her eyes, gasping as she clutched her necklace. Sweat beaded down her neck, but she was lucky that she didn't sweat too much, or else she would be sleeping on a soggy mattress. Carefully, she gingerly placed a foot on the floor, checking her weight. In the mornings, she is usually really dizzy and alway collapsed on the floor, always to have Ally rush into the room and give her a good scolding.

For some reason, though, she felt more stronger, and did not fall when she stood on both her feet. _Weird..._ she thought, cocking her head. Her hair tumbled in waves down her back, and she remembered that she always had to braid her hair to keep it in place.

* * *

"Today, you don't have lessons, so you can go and shop," Ally's voice was the first one that rang in Trinity's ears as she came down the stairs.

"What about mom?" she asked, grabbing some muffins.

"Today, your mother doesn't need the pill," All sighed, rubbing her head, "she seemed very lively today, though. It's like she has been cured." Ally's face changed to a serious one, "but we can never get our hopes up, and-"

She did a double-take.

"Goodness gracious! Maybe I should teach her to not walk away while I'm talking," Ally muttered, shaking her head.

* * *

Trinity grinned, looking around at everything. She didn't find anything she wanted to buy, but she was enjoying company, even though she didn't know anyone. She, however, caught the eye of a group of girls. She stopped as they turned to look at her, and she swore she saw red eyes flashing.

She took a deep breath, and gasped as they advanced towards her. Trinity had a bad feeling about them, so she turned away and fled from them. She, out of all the noise and commotion, heard their footsteps following hers, but she heard a light difference in everyone else's footsteps. It was like...more heavier?

She gulped, sending adrenaline to her feet, allowing them to take her somewhere. She didn't care where, as long as it was away from those gir-

_Thud!_

She crashed facefirst into something and fell back with a thud. She heard voices, and her head hurt, but eventually, she made out a, "Oh my Primus Are you all right?"

Her vision clearing, she recognized the voice and the face it belonged to.

"K-Kelly?" she muttered, yelping as said girl helped her up to her feet none too gently.

"Damn it, Trinity. You were running so fast.." Trinity zoned out the string-line of curses that escaped Kelly's mouth.

"Wh-what are you doing here?" Trinity asked, hating the fact she was stuttering.

"I was supposed to meet people somewhere here but I got lost," Kelly shrugged casually, "and you?"

"Just...looking around," Trinity hid the fact about the creep girls. She had no need to tell/worry Kelly about her own problems. Kelly brightened.

"Great, then you can come with me!" she exclaimed, grabbing Trinity's arm gently.

"To where?"

"Uh...somewhere in Tranquility."

* * *

After long, what seemed like hours to Trinity, minutes of walking around, she almost tripped when Kelly stopped abruptly. Rubbing her nose, which bumped into Kelly's leather jacket, she looked around. They were still in public, but was in front of an ice cream parlor. Not what Trinity imagined...

"I think this is it..." if Kelly was an anime character, Trinity thought, Kelly would have a sweatdrop moment right now.

"Who are you meeting?" this question haunted Trinity this entire time.

"Eh, my boyfriend and his jerk of a brother," Kelly coughed before and after 'jerk'. The fact that Kelly had a boyfriend did not surprise Trinity.

_She is pretty. What boy wouldn't want her? _Trinity thought, allowing Kelly to drag her inside the parlor.

* * *

"Hey!" Kelly greeted, slumping an arm over a shoulder of a boy. The boy chuckled, before dragging her down to make her lips meet his. Trinity then figured out that he was Kelly's boyfriend, and the other boy with a frown on his face was the 'jerk of a brother'.

"I brought someone, namely Trinity!" Kelly pulled out of the embrace and dragged Trinity towards the two boys, "Trinity, Sideswipe, Sunstreaker. Sunstreaker, Sideswipe, Trinity." Kelly motioned to each person introduced.

Sunstreaker looked like he wanted to facepalm himself. Trinity cocked her head.

_Huh...strange names, but who am I to judge? I was named after a river,_ she said in her mind. Trinity offered them a soft smile, and Sideswipe grinned back, and Sunstreaker's frown let up. Trinity paused, _Wait...Sunstreaker? Sunny?,_ a series of memories exploded through her mind, and she felt faint. She quickly regained her composure, however, and greeted them politely. Kelly, however, had a frown alight her face, as if she knew something was wrong.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Just figured something out. Optimus!

Optimus: Yes, Koko?

Did you know that in the first movie, when you said, "When all else fails, I shall join the cube with my spark" or something like that?

Optimus: I believe I did.

Well...you do realized that you opened your chest, revealing your spark, in other words...flashed us?

Optimus: ...

Sam: And how would you know this?

*shrugs* Some random thought that came to my mind after chugging 32 ounces of fruit punch.

Sam: *facepalm* And now, millions of fangirls will replay the part over and over again.

Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers.

* * *

Trinity walked nervously, shifting on her feet as she walked beside Sunstreaker. She felt a weird feeling from him, and it made her uncomfortable somewhat.

"So, Trinity, where are you from?" Kelly's voice snapped Trinity out of her thoughts.

"Well, my parents are from Ireland, and I was born here," Trinity bit her bottom lip nervously, still casting glances at Sunstreaker, who didn't seem to notice, or at least, didn't give any notice that he had any notice of what she was doing.

"Oh. Any reason why you were named Trinity? My parents named me because Kelly was my great-grandmother's name," Kelly shrugged half-heartedly, "it means war."

"O-oh. I see," Trinity replied, "I don't really know. I never considered asking my mom why I was named Trinity." It was true, she never did. She never even gave the thought until Kelly gave the thought.

_"Trinity Rivers!" _a voice yelled out, and said girl's name responded by turning her head towards the voice. Her entire being froze, and the others beside her stiffened.

_It's those girls again, _Trinity thought nervously, staring wide-eyed at them. She was shaking lightly, and her breath got caught in her throat, _how do they know my name? I don't ever recall meeting them so-_

"Hey! I'm talking to you!" the girl's sneer was aimed at Trinity, of course, "have you already forgotten the deal?"

"I don't believe we have met somewhere," Trinity replied nervously. The girl and her croonies shot glared at Kelly, Sideswipe, and Sunstreaker, mostly aimed at Kelly.

"She has forgotten," one of her croonies pointed out, her eyes flashing red. Trinity thought it wasn't normal, and it was very obvious, of course.

"Maybe she's just playing innocent," another croonies growled. The leader's eyes narrowed, before she whipped around.

"We'll come next time. You better have those crystals ready!" she snarled, before stomping away haughtily. After they were out of sight, Trinity collapsed onto her knees, accidentally collapsing against Sunstreaker, sweat beading down her forehead. Kelly knelt down, concern in her aqua eyes.

"Do you know those girls?" she asked in a low voice.

Shaking her head, Trinity replied, "No, but I've s-seen them around Tranquility before." she wasn't about to say those girls chased her.

"Those girls are bad news. You should stay away from them," Sideswipe looked down at her. Sunstreaker said nothing, only nodded his agreement as he awkwardly patted Trinity's head.

"O-okay. I-I have to get home now. Thanks for the warning," Trinity slowly got up, and was surprised when Sunstreaker grabbed her hand and helped her up. A light blush darkened her cheeks, but she thanked him and hurried away to her motorcycle. The other two watched her go.

"I'll go follow those girls. They have trouble spelled everywhere," Kelly stated.

"I'll go with you. You go report to Optimus," Sideswipe told Sunstreaker. He was still watching Trinity, until her red braid faded out of view did Sunstreaker notice his brother.

"Sure. Whatever," he grumbled, stalking away. Kelly exchanged a look with Sideswipe.

"Is it just me, or was he actually nice to a human? Much less, not even avoiding Trinity?" Kelly asked. Sideswipe nodded.

"It's not like Sunny, but-"

"Don't call me that!" the protest was heard across the empty street.

"It's not like _Sunstreaker_, but we have to follow those girls," Sideswipe shot a glare at the direction his brother went.

"I hope Trinity will stay safe. Those girls might follow her," Kelly muttered.

* * *

Trinity opened her door, only to be greeted by the maids there. Ally appeared soon after, scolding her about staying out late.

"I was hanging out with friends..." she was hesitant about the friends part. Did the others consider her as a 'friend'?

"I understand. but tomorrow you have a busy day ahead of you," Ally reminded her, "first, you have morning lessons, then you have to get the pill, and then come back for afternoon lessons. After that, though, you're free."

Trinity gave a nod, before saying her good night and going up to her room. She dropped on her knees beside her bed, clutching the necklace she kept for nine years.

_That Sunstreaker...somehow...he seems similar to Sunny. _Trinity shook her head, _although they have the same names, the Sunny I know is not a human._

However, she did notice that her crystal earrings were glowing while she hung out with Kelly and her friends. She softly touched her earrings, to see that it was back to its normal color.

_I don't get it. Why does it keep glowing, only to fade when I'm away from Kelly, Sideswipe, and Sunstreaker? Plus, that Ferrari...my earrings never glowed when dad had his, but that Ferrari with the fancy writing...what's going on?_

All these questions made Trinity's head want to explode, but she dismissed it as she undid her braid and crawled into bed, pulling the covers over her.

* * *

Review please!

And poor Trinity, she is confused. Sorry for the long update though.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers.

A/N: Thanks for all the alerts and favs...it's a lot! XD

But I'm in the dark if you don't tell me what you think of these chapters... *sad face*

XDDDDD

* * *

_Red eyes glared from the darkness._

_She saw red pour from the darkness._

_She saw their lifeless eyes._

_She cried and screamed._

_Silver glinted in the darkness as it lunged at her._

_She saw black._

Trinity woke up with something wet on her face. Blinking, she brought a hand and felt tears.

_Why do I have these dreams? _she whimpered inside her head, sitting up in her bed. Carefully, she placed both feet on the ground and stood up. At that moment, she collapsed, losing feeling in her legs.

_Ugh...not again. I was fine yesterday...it's my fault for getting my hopes up..._

For some reason, everything sounded quiet. Grunting, she supported herself with her elbows, waiting for her feet to return. Her hair fell in front of her. Annoyed, she blew it out of the way before reaching for a rubber band to tie her hair in a braid.

After some time, she slowly got up and creaked open the door. Usually, there would be SOME chatter at least, but it was too quiet here. Walking downstairs, she found no one in the kitchen. Then she heard sobbing.

Alarmed, she jumped up and looked around hastily. Following the sobbing sound, she came upon her mother's room. She pushed it open and found her...mother crying onto a tissue while watching tv.

"M-mom?" she stuttered. Her mother didn't answer, yet Trinity took a step forward. "Mom? Where's Ally and the other maids?"

The sobbing continued. It scared Trinity.

"Mom?" reaching out a hand, she placed a hand on her mother's shoulder. It was at that point that Laura whipped her head around. Trinity screamed, backing up into a wall. "Wh-wh-wh-wh-who a-a-aare you?" she stuttered, tears running down her face.

"You...are...the..e..." the figure rasped. Trinity knew it wasn't her mother. The eyes were blood red. Trinity looked down and saw blood running everywhere. She shuddered violently, as 'Laura' grasped both of Trinity's arms.

"G-get a-away," she muttered. "Go away!"

* * *

"Trinity Rivers! I asked you a question!" Ally snapped at the younger girl, who slowly brought her head up, body shaking violently. "What's wrong? You dozed off for a second there..."

"A-Ally?" she whimpered, clutching her arms. "Wh-where's mom?"

"Asleep. I was going to go send you to get the pill, and I was asking you a question. But since you're so distracted, then-"

"Eek! I have to go. Sorry!" Trinity at once snapped out of her trance and ran out the door. Ally groaned and slammed her face onto a nearby pillow.

"By the gods, she'll be the end of me." she muttered in the pillow.

"Ally?" a maid asked, laughing nervously.

* * *

Trinity took small steps, still shaking some as she clutched the lumpy bag.

_Wh-what was that daydream about? _she wondered, making her grip tighter. _Why...was mom...blood...she was cold..._ she shuddered violently, unconsciously making her hand fly up to her arms, where the grip seemed to leave a bruise.

Something caught her eye.

Those girls from yesterday were giving her dirty glares.

"What do they want from me?" she wondered out loud. "I have nothing. I'm nobody to them..."

_Nevermind that. Sideswipe told me to stay away from them, and Kelly and Sunstreaker seemed concerned..._

Ignoring them as best she could, she started to head home...

* * *

Again, Laura took the pill and instantly felt better. It didn't matter how many times this happened; Trinity would always smile when she saw her mother get better.

"Thanks Trinity," she said in that always hoarse voice of hers. Trinity was about to reply, but her eyes instantly widened, as she started to shake and remember what had happened in her dreams.

"Y-you're feeling well?" was all she could muster. Laura frowned.

"Yes, I am. What's wrong, Trinity?" she asked her daughter, who shook her head.

"N-nothing." she replied, getting up. "I-I'll be going now."

* * *

"I'm sorry mom...but I can't forget it," Trinity whispered, walking through town, all the while gripping her arms. Her hands then flew up to her neck. Satisfied, she brought it down when she felt the familiar presense of the necklace. Heaving a sigh, though, she looked towards the sky.

"When will you come back?" she muttered. "I'm scared. I need you..."

Her gaze then fell upon something that caught her eye, and her breath caught in her throat.

_The same Ferrari..._ she thought, carefully dropping to her knees. _I keep reminding myself it isn't him...but maybe he really has come back?_

However, she was pulled out of her thoughts when someone asked her a question.

"What are you doing here?"

* * *

Don't worry, he's closer than you think.

But please review! Next chapter=SURPRISE!


End file.
